Help Me Set Him Free a Zaku love story
by animefan03
Summary: Summer is kidnapped by Orochimaru and forced to be his "slave" of sorts. She is able to become stronger but at what cost? Will she overcome her fears and face Orochimaru, saving the one she loves? Or will Zaku die at the hands of the one she hates most?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Summer Ryan  
Age: 16  
Powers: You can fly, and can heal people with just a touch of your hand

You are a ninja in the village hidden in the stone. You have no friends and are neglected by everyone. Until one day he comes along. As in he i mean Orochimaru. You are walking down the dirt road leading to your run down home when you feel something hit you hard on the head and you pass out. You wake up later to find yourself strapped to a bed in the middle of what looks to be like some sort of dungeon. When some people walk up to you.  
Man: "I have been waiting for you Summer. Good job on bringing her here Sakon."  
Sakon: "Thank your Orochimaru"  
Orochimaru: "Zaku, let her out of her bindings and hold her still for me"  
Zaku: "Yes master"  
Zaku takes loosens the straps just enough for you to wiggle out but before you can run he grabs you and hold you close to his chest facing out. Orochimaru approaches you and goes to bite your neck.  
Orochimaru: "Don't be afraid, child, you will soon be very strong"  
You feel his tongue lick your neck which sends shivers down your spine then you struggle against Zaku's hold on you. Suddenly Orochimaru bites your neck sending waves of pain rocketing through your body. You collapse in Zaku's arms.  
Orochimaru: "I think I over did it"  
Zaku: "You think, Haha she's out cold"  
You wake up later but you see your reflection in the mirror above you, you're hair is darker red and your wings have totally changed, you have crossed to the dark side of your powers.

You had crossed to the dark side of your powers.  
You: "What happened to me?!"  
Someone walks up behind you and wraps their arms around you waist, pulling you into their chest.  
You: O.O "What's going on?!"  
????: "Settle down Summer. It's ok, i promise it won't hurt too much...only the first few thrusts."  
You: panic "Get OFF!! Let go of me!" push against them   
????: "Don't worry i was just kidding:P hahaha! You thought i was serious!"  
You: sigh "You scared me!"  
You looked up to see a boy around you age holding you in his arms.

Boy: "By the way, the name's Sakon"  
You: blush "umm...Sakon, you can let me go now..." blush  
Sakon: "Heh...Orochimaru sent me to get you"  
You: "Oh...ok"  
He lets you go and eyes you up and down. His eyes stop at your chest as he stares hungrily at your breasts. You grow uncomfortable under his eyes and shift uneasily. He notices and smirks.  
Sakon: "Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone else."  
You: "o...ok"  
He grabbed your arm and tugged you along down the long passageway. You looked at all of the doors and lamps on the walls. He stopped suddenly and you lightly bumped into him.  
Sakon: "First you will see Orochimaru" he said as he pushed you into a room and closed the door behind you leaving you all alone again...or so you thought...but you were far from right. A ghostly voice began to speak...  
Voice: " Summer, i see you have woken...i hope i didn't hurt you too much"  
You: "W-Who are y-you?"  
???: "It is Orochimaru, your new master..."  
You: "Eek! S-stay away from me..."  
You saw an outline of a figure approaching. You slowly backed up and bumped into someone.  
You: "Ahh!!! I'm sorry!!"  
You start to run, but something grabs you from behind. You struggle as you feel a scaly creature brush up your thigh and wrap around your body.  
You: "Please...Let ME GO!!"  
The creature releases you from its grasp only to let be caught in the grasp of its master...Orochimaru.  
You: "Let Me Go!!"  
Orochimaru: "Now, Now, that is no way to talk to your master now is it?" evil chuckle  
You: "I'm not your pet! Bastard!!"  
Orochimaru slams you up against a wall. You feel his body press up against you. His hands run up and down your body as you shiver and begin to cry. His hand traces down you side to your inner thigh as he inserts his finger into you.  
You: "Please...Stop."  
You are now sobbing as he pumps his finger in and out of you.  
You: "Stop..."  
???: "Orochimaru-sama, what are we here for?"  
Orochimaru pulls his finger out of you and lets you collapse into a heap of tears upon the floor. Suddenly candles throughout the room glow giving a clear view of the room and everyone in it.  
There are 5 people in the room.

You look up and see everyone who was in the room. Embarrassed you stand up and look down at the floor to hide your face.  
Orochimaru: "I'd like you to meet my loyal servants, Kabuto, Kin, Dosu, and Zaku. I believe you have already met Zaku though."  
You: "..."  
Orochimaru: "Well i'll be off"  
You: "..." sniffle  
Zaku: glare  
You:p "Jerk!"  
Zaku: "Grr! You little brat!"  
Zaku runs at you but you just beat your wings and fly up out of his reach.  
You:p  
Zaku: --  
Your curse mark starts to glow and your wings disappear into your back as you fly toward the ground. You close your eyes as you feel someone catch you.  
Kabuto: "You shouldn't use your powers until you have been trained with the curse mark."  
You: blush "O...ok...I'm fine you can put me down now."  
Kabuto: sets you down  
You: bow "Thank you"  
Kabuto: "No problem"  
You: "Err...umm...do you know where Sakon is?"  
Kabuto: "Behind you"  
You: turn around "Ahhh!! Sakon! How do you do that?!"  
Sakon: chuckle "It's a secret" ;p  
You: "Ok"  
Sakon: "Come on lets go"  
You: "Wait a second!"  
Sakon: "What?"  
You walk over to Kin and she glares at you.  
You: "Hi, I'm Summer!"  
Kin: "Hnn...You're really annoying"  
You: "Thanks"  
Kin: "Anytime"  
Zaku: chuckle  
You: glare turn to Dosu "HI!"  
Dosu: "Hello"  
You: "He's the only normal one!" ;P  
Zaku & Kin: glare  
You: laugh  
Sakon: "Come on already lets go!"  
You: "Fine! See ya later!"  
Sakon leads you down the passageway again, but this time you end up in a large kitchen/dining area.  
You: O.o "Wow this is huge!"  
You look around and see there are many people in there. Some are wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them while others are just wearing everyday clothes.  
Sakon: "We have joined forces with the Akatsuki to go to war against Konoha"  
You: "O...i see"

You: "Wow that's a lot of people"  
Sakon: "smirks  
You: "Why do you want to go to war against Konoha anyway"  
Sakon: "Really...I don't know. If Orochimaru-sama wills it we'll make it possible."  
You: "Oh..."  
A man in an Akatsuki cloak walks toward you. He has light red hair.

A man with blond hair joins him in his stroll towards you.

You: smile, wave "Hi!"  
Red Head: "So you are the great Summer?...She looks pretty weak."  
You: glare :p  
Blond: "Sasori-chan:p, You're so mean. She's so pretty, yeah"  
You: blush "Thanks"  
Sasori: "Hnn...Shut up Deidara!"  
Deidara: "Don't tell me to shut up, yeah!"  
You: "Umm...have you seen Zaku-chan?"  
Deidara: smirk "Hahaha, He's right..."  
Zaku: "Behind YOU!!!!"  
You: "EEK!!" jump "What is it with you Sound Ninja and sneaking up on me?!"  
Zaku: smirk "Heh..."  
You: ;p  
Zaku: "The Sand Ninja are on their way to stay here."  
You: "Yay!"  
Zaku: "What're you so happy about?"  
You: "Hmm?...I don't know..." XD  
Zaku: --'  
You: giggle  
Dosu: "Hello there"  
You: "Dosu-chan, Hi! Ooh!! I have a new nickname for you! Whaddya think about it, Mummy-kun!!" ;p  
Dosu: --'  
Zaku: laughing hysterically  
Kin: stifling laughter  
You: "Yay!! I got Kin to laugh!"  
You see Sakon walking up to you with the so called Sound Five.

You: wave "Hi"  
Sakon: "Summer, this is the sound-five, Ukon, my twin, Tayuya, Kimimaro, Jiroubou, and Kidoumaru."  
You: "Hello"  
Tayuya: "Hey what's up? Finally some other NORMAL female..." glares at Kin  
Kin: glares back  
You: giggle "What's wrong with Kin-chan? She seems fine to me."  
Tayuya: laughs "Then you don't know Kin very well" laughing  
Deidara, Sasori, Jiroubou, and Kidoumaru just walk away. You gave Sakon a puzzled look, but he just shrugged.  
Ukon: "So, Summer, How did you end up here?"  
You: shrug "Umm...I don't know. That's what I'd like to know...Exactly why am I here?"  
Everyone fell silent and dropped their gaze to the floor. You looked around nervously and finally broke the silence.  
You: nervous laugh "Okay...now you guys are really weirding me out..."  
Kin: "Good"  
You:p  
Kimimaro: "Have you met Orochimaru-sama?"  
You: "Yup, that's were I got this" points to curse mark "It hurt a little though"  
When you said that Zaku looked down at the floor and then you and then back at the floor. His eyes were full of guilt and somehow you felt bad for not keeping your mouth shut.  
You: "So...Ukon, Sakon How is it having a twin?"  
Ukon: "It's almost as though I have another self"  
You: "OOOOO KOOL!!! You're so lucky!"  
Sakon: smirk  
Ukon: chuckles  
You: pout "What's so funny?"  
Ukon & Sakon: "Oh...nothing"  
You: O.O"Awesome!!" XD  
Jiroubou: "C'mon Orochimaru-sama wants us to talk with him"  
Tayuya: "Okay...Bye Summer"  
Ukon: "Bye"  
Sakon: "Later"  
Kimimaro: "Good bye"  
You: "Bye"  
Jiroubou: "Kin, you and Dosu are to attend to the sand-nin while Zaku shows Summer her quarters."  
Kin: "Right"  
Dosu: "Ok"  
They all leave and you and Zaku stand alone in silence.  
You: "So...Where are my quarters?"  
He didn't reply except to walk away. You look at him confused but he turns and looks at you as if telling you to follow him. You get the hint and follow him out into the hallway. He leads you a little further before he stops and turns around to face you. You tilt your head and give him a puzzled look.  
You: "Zaku?..."  
Zaku: "I...ummm...I'm so..."  
!!CLIFFHANGER!!


	2. Chapter 2 Almost Raped

He didn't reply except to walk away. You look at him confused but he turns and looks at you as if telling you to follow him. You get the hint and follow him out into the hallway. He leads you a little further before he stops and turns around to face you. You tilt your head and give him a puzzled look.  
You: "Zaku?..."  
Zaku: "I...ummm...I'm sorry"  
You: "Huh? What for?"  
Zaku: "Oh, Shut Up! You know what I'm talking about..."  
You realize that he is talking about the time he held you down for Orochimaru. You stick out your tongue at him and start to laugh.  
Zaku: --'  
You: ;p  
As he leads you down the hall you see each room has a certain glow to it. He stops in front of a door that seems to have a crimson/burgandy glow. When he opens the door you see how beautiful it is.  
You: O.O  
Zaku: O.O  
You both look at each other.  
You: "Oh My!"  
Zaku: "I guess it's understandable...You have the second nicest to Orochimaru-sama's."  
You shudder as you hear his name. Seeing that he didn't notice you cautiously began to look around. It was a beautiful room. The walls were a crimson color, the sheets a burgandy color, dressed up with red lace. There was a huge black shag throw rug on the floor and the dressers were a deep cherry wood. The bed was fitted with a canopy of cascading black, crimson, and burgandy lacey curtains, barely see through. On the bed lay lingerie, a silk robe, and some pajamas. When you spotted the lingerie you turned to Zaku who was blushing when he saw it. Scared you clung to his arms.  
You: "Zaku!! Help Me!! I am NOT wearing that!!"  
Zaku: "..."  
You: "I'm scared" pout "Can I sleep in your room with you?!"  
Zaku: "What?!"  
You: puppy dog eyes "Pwetty Pwease?"  
Zaku: "FINE!! Just Shut-Up!!"  
You: "Yay!!" happy dance  
Zaku: Oo'

Zaku's P.O.V.  
As you watched her dance around excitedly you inwardly sighed thinking about what you had just gotten yourself into. All of a sudden she just collapsed and fell into your arms. You mumble curses under your breath debating whether or not to leave her there. You decide it would be in your better judgement to take her. Picking her up bridal style, gently, you carefully walk into the hall shutting her door quietly behind you. As you walk, she wraps her arms around your neck and snuggles her head into your chest.  
You: --' "Oh man...What am I doing?"  
Kabuto: "Yes, Just what do you think you are doing with Summer?"  
You: glare "Back off, Four Eyes!"  
Kabuto: chuckles "Is that all you can think of, Zaku-chan?"  
He steps forward towards you and is about to take Summer. She looks so helpless and little. You jump back away from him and eye him cautiously. He smirks and approaches you again. This time Sakon and Ukon step in front of him blocking his way.  
Sakon: glare "What are you doing Kabuto-san?"  
Ukon: "Yes, You wouldn't be trying to take poor Summer-chan would you?"  
Kabuto: scoff "Like I'd ever want some animal off the street! She is Lord Orochimaru's little pet. Until he gets bored with her, that is. Then you can all have her. Normally I'd be next in line, but she isn't my type. I don't normally sleep with those who have been used..."  
You: DEATH GLARE "SHUT YOUR FRIGGIN' MOUTH!"  
You didn't know why you said it. It was just you didn't like the way he talked about her. Like she was some tissue, to be slept with and thrown aside. His too kool attitude drove you insane! With that you left him standing in the hall wearing a triumphat smirk and stalked off to your room. When you arrived you pulled down your blankets and placed her into your bed. After going into the bathroom and changing you slid into bed next to her and placed one arm over her protectively.  
You: "Man...if Orochimaru-sama finds us like this...I'm dead meat..."

You wake up the next morning to an odd feeling of warmth. You look down and Zakus head is rested in the crook of your neck with his arms around your waist. Your arms as well are wrapped around him. You screech and start flailing your arms.  
You: "RAPE!!!"  
Zaku jolts awake and falls out of his bed. You scream as he pounces on top of you and covers your mouth with his hand. You struggle and thrash around but he groggily groans and pins you to the bed. He looked at you both pissed and tired. You stifled a laugh.  
Zaku: "You were the one who asked to sleep here!! Idiot!! You need to keep your mouth shut! Do you know what kind of trouble Id be in if they found out about you staying the night here!! Jeez!"  
You: pout "Fine! Rapist! But GET OFF ME!!! PERVERT!"  
You push him off and he falls to the ground on his butt. Laughing, you walk out of his room. Sakon was next to the door waiting for you.  
Sakon: "What happened!?"  
You: giggle "Oh...Nothing":p  
Sakon: o.O "Ok...Anyways, Orochimaru-sama said that he has some new clothes for you. He laid them out for you on your bed. Oh yeah about that...Orochimaru-sama is furious that you spent the night in a room with Zaku. He wishes to speak to you about that."  
Swallowing hard, you force a grin as Sakon leads you to your room. Upon entering you immediately spot the clothes for they are just as he said, laid out across your bed. You grab them and go into the bathroom to change.

Walking out of the bathroom you do a model spin and model your outfit for Sakon. He smirks and grabs your hand leading you out into the hall. You walk towards the door to what you believe to be is Orochimarus main hall. When you reach the door he drops your hand and opens the door. You freeze up and shake your head in resistance.  
You: pout "Do I have do go?" you barely squeak out.  
Sakon: "Yes, Im sorry but you have to."  
You: whine "Please!!" puppy dog eyes  
He looks to the ground and pushes you in. You give him one last pout before he closes the door behind you. The room is just as scary as you remember it, but this time it is lit up. You gulp and walk up to Orochimarus throne-like chair. He eyes you lustfully as you approach him. You bow before him as you reach the stairs approaching him. He sighs and looks annoyed. He motioned with his finger for you to come closer. Beside him was Kabuto to his right and Kimimaro to his right. You do a small bow before the both of them. When you arrive in front of him he runs his finger along your jawline.  
Orochimaru: "Summer?"  
You: "Y-yes, Master Orochimaru?"  
Orochimaru: "Oh my! Dear child..." shaking his head disapprovingly "No need to be so formal...You may call me Orochimaru-sama...or Orochimaru. Unless you would like Orochimaru-kun?"  
You: "Umm...Orochimaru?"  
Orochimaru: "Much better...Now, now where were we? Ah, yes! What exactly were you doing with Zaku last night?!"  
You: flinch "N-Nothing"  
Orochimaru: "Next time, do as I say and sleep in your quarters! You hear?"  
You: "Y-Yes, sir"  
Orochimaru: "Or else you will not even have quarters of your own. You will sleep in my bed with me!"  
You: "Y-Yes, sir"  
He hisses under his breath and stands up suddenly, face filled with anger. His sudden movement startled you and you fell backward. You wimper and he steps toward you taking you gently by the waist and pulling you up into him.  
You: blush "Orochimaru?!"  
He smirks and puts his mouth by your ear. Hot breath brushing your ear.  
Orochimaru: "Now thats better"  
He lifts your chin up with his finger and pushes his lips into yours. His lips part and his tongue slides itself against your tightly clamped together. His tongue prods at your lips and he pulls away. Growling, he grabs your arm and pulls you up. You whimper and he gives you a threatening glare.  
Orochimaru: "Part them!"  
You: "W-What?"  
Orochimaru: "Now!"   
You squeaked in fear as he forced his lips upon yours yet again. He ran his tongue a long your lip and you parted them. His tongue ran across yours as you flinched pulling back, almost breaking the kiss. Orochimaru hissed warningly into the kiss and his hands began to trail down. One of them stopped on your back at your waist the other began to lift your skirt up gently. You whimpered pleading with him not to go any further but it only turned him on. He grabbed the top of your panties and ripped them off, slamming you onto his chair. He inserted his finger into you and began to pump in and out, while he began to undo his pants with his other hand. You struggled against him only to be pressed against harder as he finally unbuttoned his pants. He slid his pants down and you watched in horror as his erection came out of his pants. Removing his finger he pulled away and positioned himself at your entrance. He took his time positioning, taunting you as he licked off his finger. Right at the moment he was about to thrust in the door opened and you screamed.  
You: scream "HELP ME!! PLEASE!"  
You struggled against him and continued screaming.

The Sound and Sand Ninja stand in the doorway along with the Akatsuki. Orochimaru looks furious as he gets up off you and zips up his pants.  
Orochimaru: to the ninja "This had better be good! What is it?"  
You catching that he is distracted grab your panties carefully and slip them on. He turns around to face them while you take the chance to escape and hide behind Zaku.  
Zaku: whispers "What the hell are you doing?"  
You: whimper "Please? Help me!"  
Zaku: "Fine! Just be quiet!"  
Orochimaru: "What do you all want?!"  
Deidara: "We want to know what we are to do, yeah!"  
Orochimaru: "That will be explained later just leave me be now!"  
Kin: "But-"  
Orochimaru: "Leave! All of you!"  
The all leave mumbling. While on your way out...  
Orochimaru: "Zaku, Summer, stay for a moment. I'd like a word with you two"  
After everyone left you and Zaku stood before Orochimaru.  
Orochimaru: "Zaku! How dare you disrespect me!"  
He reached up to slap Zaku but you stood in the way.  
You: cower "Orochimaru-sama...He was only doing as I wished."  
He lowers his hand and growls at you.   
Orochimaru: "As punishment for the disobedience of the two of you I'm sending the both of you on a mission. A mission for only two people. You will leave immeadiately."  
Zaku: "W-What?"  
You: O.O "What will we have to do?"  
Orochimaru: hands you a scroll "Deliver this to Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice Haku who are employed by Gato. Don't fail me! Go Now!"  
You and Zaku leave Orochimaru and begin to pack in silence. As you finish and start on your way out to begin your mission...  
Zaku: "Thanks"  
You:D "No Problemo!"  
Zaku: --'  
You: "So I guess it's only the two of us for a while..."


End file.
